True Friend
by AYUMU10
Summary: Natsume, Mikan's bestfriend was asked to give her a piggback ride while walking to school. When they arrived to school, he asked her to get off his back which Mikan obliged but then he did something that made him confess...did Mikan heard it at all? NxM


Author's Note:

While I was writing this I haven't take a bath

Eat anything...

Look how important you are to me?

The answer's simple...

Your my world.

--Lots of love,

AYUMU-chan

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Can't you be any faster...?" Natsume ordered, continuously tapping his foot with irritation already built up...He was leaning on the side of the door, the wall to be exact...

He was waiting for a certain brunette to go out of her room...

"Stop being so troublesome in the morning there's still 30 more minutes before the classes starts" The brunette finally answered back as she got out of her room at the same time. She was wearing her regular uniform, hair tied into childish pigtails with each curled at the end.

"Iko Na-tsu-me" Mikan said in her sweetest voice as she grabbed Natsume's wrist, grabbed bread and started running.

"_It was like she was seducing me...phew" _Natsume thought...

After awhile of running she came to a stop...but instead started walking...

"Natsume..." Mikan whined opening both of her arms, wide. It was like a signal for something... Which Natsume plainly refused.

"No"

"Please..."

"No"

"Please..."

"Whatever" He answered, giving up...He immediately kneeled down with his back facing Mikan. It was like a proposing stance but he was just facing the opposite side not the girl. Mikan then flunged her arms on Natsume's neck while Natsume stood up, grabbed Mikan's legs and gave her a piggy back ride...

Mikan was still eating her bread, her face on Natsume's shoulder while she was looking at Natsume's features...

"What are you looking at?" Natsume asked as he felt her gaze on him.

"Betsuni (Nothing)" She answered looking away from Natsume...Before she could look away Natsume bit her bread that their lips were barely touching each other...When she finally turned away she was blushing a thousand shade of red...(She just kept quiet)

"_That was just plain bread but why does it tastes like strawberry...Maybe she was munching on it awhile ago??Her lips??"_

"You sure got heavy polka "Natsume smirked (trademark) --camera's click--

"NATSUME!!" Mikan yelled, one of her eyebrows twitching with irritation.

When they got to the school...

"Oi, get down already..." Natsume ordered wanting his aching shoulder to relax/take a rest or whatever you may call it.

"But..., I don't want to..." Mikan whined..., resting her head on Natsume's shoulder giving her a nice view of his LIPS!!Oh what I mean is his face,

sorry...ahem...ahem...ahem...

"Oi get down already!"

"Hai Hai!"

When she was already facing the opposite direction...She felt Natsume's presence towards her...He then brought his face near the crook of her neck and nibbled her ear.

"Na—Natsume!!" Mikan yelled. As she was about to turn she felt Natsume's hand on her ASS!!...He was touching it!!

"NATSUME!!" And there it is...Mt. Sakura erupted...

"Ja! Rainbow Bunnies!" Natsume plainly said.

"Hmph" Mikan said turning to the opposite side to where Natsume was while folding her arms...

"I LOVE YOU" Natsume murmured but was heard by Mikan, faintly.

"Did you say anything Natsume??" Mikan asked out of nowhere for she sweared she heard Natsume murmured something faintly.

"I said your ass was soft and.I. Wanna. Touch.it.again..." Natsume said as he heard Mikan's heels clicked to where his direction was and of course walked off casually...(from the crime scene...!!haha!!)

"Natsume!!"

"_Maybe that isn't a bad idea after all" They both thought..._

Author's Note: hehehhehehehhe gomenasai about things k??

I'M ON HIATUS RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF TOO HECTIC SCHEDULE...PLEASE UNDERSTAND...ANYWAYS FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A COMMENT!!

CONFUSED ALERT:

If you ask why Natsume touched Mikan's ass is because when Mikan got down her panties was showing which was rainbow bunnies...


End file.
